


Welcome to the madness

by larana



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Kissing, Lemon, M/M, Masturbation, Neither does he, Public Sex, Slash, Welcome indeed, Welcome to the Madness, Yurio is actually 15, and i regret nothing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:05:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larana/pseuds/larana
Summary: "Gli venne in mente che quello doveva essere il famoso eros di cui una volta aveva parlato Victor."Perché, ammettiamolo: dopo il video di Welcome to the madness, tutti abbiamo fatto pensieri impuri sulla scena del guanto e sul dito di Yuri nella bocca di Otabek.Soprattutto loro due.





	Welcome to the madness

**Author's Note:**

> Importante: Yuri ha quindici anni e di seguito viene descritto un rapporto non completo con Otabek, che ne ha diciotto. Se l'age difference vi dà fastidio, se Yuri che fa le Cosacce non è la vostra cup of tea, se non gradite il sesso con un minorenne, non leggete. Davvero. Tornate indietro e riprendete la navigazione, perché le cose, ad una certa, si fanno molto esplicite.  
> Se invece è la vostra cup of tea, please, be my guest and have some cookies. <3

Per quanto ci avessero provato, pareva non esserci modo per sfilare quel maledetto guanto nel giro di un paio di secondi scarsi – il lasso massimo che poteva concedersi per non perdere il ritmo. 

Yuri imprecò ad alta voce e si strappò letteralmente i guanti di dosso, scaraventandoli dall’altra parte della pista.

L’eco della sua voce colpì il ghiaccio e rimbalzò lungo le pareti, intrecciandosi a quello della canzone rock che Otabek aveva prontamente fermato.

“Così non va, non va!” gridò, lasciando sul ghiaccio un’incisione arrabbiata quando vi pestò contro la lama.

“Yuri.” La voce di Otabek era così calma e controllata che, se possibile, si sentì ancora più infuriato. 

“Cosa?” replicò imbronciato mentre pattinava fino a lui e approfittava della pausa per sciogliere i capelli biondi e legarli di nuovo in una crocchia stretta. Cercò di non fare troppo caso, o imbarazzarsi eccessivamente, per la maniera in cui gli occhi scuri dell’altro si erano appuntati alla curva nuda del suo collo, indugiandovi decisamente a lungo.

“Penso di aver capito il problema.”

“Huh?”

“I guanti sono troppo stretti. Riprova con questi,” e sfilò dalla tasca un paio di guanti di pelle nera, del tutto identici a quelli che adesso giacevano nel mezzo della pista. Yuri gli riservò la più scettica delle sue occhiate, ma l’espressione di Otabek non mutò e restò insondabile anche quando alla fine decise di obbedire. 

Quei guanti non erano chiaramente della sua misura. Non aderivano perfettamente alla pelle, ma non erano neppure sufficientemente grandi da scivolare via. Soprattutto, capì subito: a differenza dei suoi, ostici da sfilare via perfino dal polso, figurarsi da un singolo dito, questi non incontravano alcuna resistenza, al punto che avrebbe potuto toglierseli semplicemente mordendo la stoffa tra i denti.

Sussultò e la sua testa si alzò di scatto, gli occhi verdi, ingrigiti dalla luce asettica dei neon, puntati nei suoi. Brillavano, parevano febbricitanti.

“Ehi, Beka,” disse, la bocca che lentamente curvava in un sorriso provocatorio, “e se… e se un guanto lo togliessi con la bocca?”

Gli occhi di Otabek si fecero un po’ più grandi – e un po’ più torbidi. Yuri riconosceva quella luce. L’aveva vista ogni volta immediatamente prima che le loro bocche collidessero in un bacio quasi arrabbiato. Era successo pochissime volte – solo quattro, in effetti – e Yuri ne ricordava ogni singolo dettaglio. Si domandò se l’avrebbe baciato anche questa volta e sentì lo stomaco contrarsi di anticipazione, di eccitazione. Senza esserne consapevole, si protese in avanti nello stesso momento in cui Otabek abbozzava un sorriso trattenuto, di sfida quasi, e gli chiedeva, “Ne sei sicuro?”

“Quegli idioti là fuori mi considerano ancora un moccioso. Voglio dimostrare che si sbagliano,” disse con una una nota nella voce che rifletteva perfettamente l’espressione di Otabek. 

Il ghigno che si scambiarono era lo stesso.

“Mettiamoci al lavoro, allora.”

E pigiando un tasto sul piccolo telecomando, la musica martellante tornò a rimbalzare lungo il palaghiaccio e l’allenamento riprese.

Portandosi al centro della pista e calciando via i vecchi guanti, Yuri pensò che avrebbe regalato a Barcellona e al mondo intero qualcosa che non avrebbero dimenticato così facilmente.

 

 

Due ore dopo, Yuri scopriva che se la coreografia era perfetta nella sua testa, renderla altrettanto bene su ghiaccio era tutt’altra storia. Raramente erano riusciti a sincronizzare i movimenti senza che lui od Otabek si facessero male e quando era accaduto erano stati terribilmente fuori tempo. 

L’esibizione era tra meno di dodici ore e Yuri si sentiva in alto mare, naufrago e vittima nell’oceano del suo stesso sconforto infuriato. 

Ansimante, si riportò al centro della pista. Otabek passò distrattamente il pollice dove restava il graffio a mezzaluna che Yuri aveva involontariamente inciso sulla sua guancia.

“Stavolta ce la facciamo,” disse Otabek con aria seria. C’era una tale sicurezza, nella sua voce, che Yuri gli credette senza alcun indugio. Riprese la sequenza di passi che precedeva il momento dei dannati guanti e quando scivolò verso Otabek sentì il cuore martellare nel petto, echeggiando il ritmo esasperante della batteria.

Allungò il braccio destro e Otabek gli sfilò il guanto in un battito di ciglia. Il successo portò euforia ed eccitazione. Forse ce l’avrebbero fatta davvero, questa volta. Con attenzione, distese il braccio e le dita, nello stesso momento in cui Otabek apriva la bocca, chiudeva gli incisivi su un piccolo lembo di stoffa e Yuri tirava via la mano con un movimento aggraziato, tornando al centro della pista mentre Otabek gettava via il guanto come fosse qualcosa di poco importante. 

Yuri si avviò verso la conclusione della sua performance e alla fine si lasciò andare ad un grido liberatorio, tornando indietro per colpire giocosamente la spalla di Otabek con un pugno.

“Rifacciamolo!” propose esaltato e Otabek annuì in silenzio.

Fu come se quel successo avesse sbloccato qualcosa dentro di loro, portandoli ad un livello di sintonia precedentemente inaccessibile. Provarono quel pezzo svariate altre volte, riservando le penultime due all’esibizione completa, eseguita senza alcuna sbavatura, senza alcun ritardo. 

Tecnicamente perfetta.

L’ultima volta, tuttavia, le cose presero una piega del tutto inaspettata – ma non per questo meno interessante. Forse Otabek voleva semplicemente scherzare e forse Yuri era troppo sovraccarico, ma quando arrivarono al punto di dover sfilare via il guanto con i denti per l’ennesima volta, i denti di Otabek si chiusero piano sull’indice di Yuri e lo tennero fermo mentre la punta della sua lingua toccava (volontariamente?) la punta del suo dito. 

Yuri ne fu così sconvolto che quasi cadde come un dilettante e solo il braccio libero di Otabek che lo strinse prontamente in vita gli impedì di rovinare sul ghiaccio. 

Con il dito ancora intrappolato nella sua bocca, Otabek sorrise e Yuri avvampò, sperimentando l’erezione più veloce e dolorosa della sua vita. 

Anche quello era qualcosa che era già capitato, soprattutto durante il loro terzo bacio, quando la mano di Otabek se ne stava aperta al centro esatto della sua schiena e lo teneva premuto contro di sé. Per tutto il tempo Yuri aveva sperato e pregato (e imprecato) che Otabek non se ne accorgesse, ma quando si erano staccati aveva visto sulle sue labbra un sorriso molto sospetto. 

Stavolta, tuttavia, non restava molto spazio ai dubbi perché non ne restava affatto  _ tra loro _ . Otabek lo teneva stretto come se avesse potuto perderlo da un momento all’altro, come se Yuri avesse potuto cambiare idea da un momento all’altro. Avrebbe voluto dirgli di non preoccuparsi, che non aveva affatto intenzione di tirarsi indietro, ma di colpo i suoi denti mollarono la presa e Yuri vide il suo dito sparire tra le sue labbra e sentì chiaramente la lingua strinarlo una sola volta. Ipnotizzato, a bocca un po’ aperta, guardava Otabek come se fosse un miraggio, come se fosse un sogno. E poi, poi si rese colpevole di qualcosa perché, di colpo, Otabek strinse la mano tra la sua e l’allontanò velocemente dalla sua bocca, adesso tesa in un sorriso di scuse.

“Perdonami.”

“Otabek,” sibilò Yuri, strappando via la mano dalla sua. “Sei veramente un idiota, certe volte.”

Lo baciò. Lo baciò e quel bacio strappò in brandelli sottili il ricordo di ogni altro bacio che era venuto prima. Nonostante il ghiaccio intorno, Yuri si sentì bruciare come se qualcuno avesse gettato benzina e fiammifero sul suo corpo. Gli venne in mente che quello doveva essere il famoso eros di cui una volta aveva parlato Victor. 

_ Il katsudon non ha mai capito un accidente _ , pensò distrattamente, aggrappandosi alle sue spalle quando la lama scivolò sul ghiaccio, rischiando nuovamente di farli cadere entrambi.

“Beka,” ansimò sulle sue labbra e venne fuori come un lamento, come una supplica. Yuri non sapeva bene come esprimersi, non sapeva bene cosa volesse chiedere; sapeva solo che quei vestiti di pelle così aderenti erano diventati di colpo soffocanti, insopportabili, ma mai quanto lo strato sottile di cotone che separava le sue mani dalla pelle di Otabek, le cui mani toccavano e tiravano piano il pochissimo tessuto che sfiorava la sua schiena nuda. 

Impaziente, Yuri afferrò l’orlo della maglia di Otabek e fece per sollevare, ma l’altro lo bloccò prontamente.

_ Idiota _ , si accusò.  _ Sei andato troppo oltre _ . 

“Non qui, Yuri,” mormorò però Otabek contro i suoi capelli, strappandogli un’esclamazione soffocata di sorpresa.

“Non qui?”

“No,” confermò Otabek. “Potrebbe entrare chiunque.”

Yuri valutò velocemente la loro situazione. Era sera inoltrata, i visitatori non erano ammessi e loro avevano ufficialmente prenotato la pista, perciò nessun altro pattinatore sarebbe arrivato ad interromperli. Quanto al custode, Yuri gli aveva espressamente ordinato di non farsi vedere finché non avessero terminato e nella sua voce c’era stata una minaccia così inequivocabile che l’uomo aveva velocemente annuito prima di defilarsi senza neppure guardarsi indietro.

Alla fine della sua valutazione, a prescindere dalle garanzie che sentiva di avere, decise che non gliene fregava niente e sollevò con un gesto secco il maledetto orlo della  _ stramaledetta  _ maglietta, sfilandogliela rudemente e gettandola sul ghiaccio. 

“Non entrerà nessuno,” disse, sicuro al cento percento, così tanto che  Otabek abbozzò un sorriso prima di sciogliergli i capelli e infilarvi in mezzo le dita per tirarlo contro di sé, contro la sua bocca. Il gesto improvviso fece slittare i pattini di Yuri e, per la prima volta, il sedicenne si ritrovò ad odiare le lame, desiderando ardentemente di poterle sfilare. Otabek forse percepì parte del suo disagio perché, di colpo, invertì le posizioni e gli garantì la stabilità del bordo pista, al quale Yuri si aggrappò con una mano mentre l’altra saliva lungo il torace, lentamente, gli occhi stretti e fissi sul viso di Otabek, i lineamenti contratti che iniziavano a tradire la sua eccitazione. Yuri riusciva a sentire il suo respiro accelerato contro le labbra e il calore delle sue guance sotto i polpastrelli, sotto quello stesso dito che più volte Otabek aveva involontariamente morso, arrossandolo. Era giovane e non aveva molti metri di confronto, ma ricordava di non essere mai stato così eccitato per qualcosa, né aveva idea di cosa stesse succedendo al suo corpo: lo sentiva bruciare, lo sentiva soffocante, come se le ossa si stessero chiudendo sugli organi, distruggendo ogni equilibrio fisiologico, e anche la testa, d’altra parte, la sentiva vibrare, come se avesse avuto esplodere da un momento all’altro. Era tutto troppo...   _ troppo _ . La testa, il cuore martellante al punto da sentirne il riverbero nella gola, nelle orecchie e nella punta delle dita, il respiro affannato e Otabek, Otabek che era ovunque pur essendo solo davanti a lui. 

Aprì la bocca per parlare, dire qualcosa, ma ne uscì solo un rantolo soffocato contro la bocca di Otabek, che interruppe il bacio e tirò un po’ la testa indietro, osservandolo, studiandolo. Come se stesse cercando di capire di cosa avesse bisogno e in che maniera poteva soddisfarlo. Alla fine dovette venire a capo del problema perché poggiò la bocca contro la guancia di Yuri e fece scivolare le mani con lentezza esasperante, fino ad infilare le dita oltre l’orlo stretto dei pantaloni di Yuri e modellarle intorno alla forma scolpita delle sue natiche. Senza alcun preavviso – e con un equilibrio che Yuri gli invidiò terribilmente – se lo strattonò addosso. 

Sia pure separate da un doppio strato di pelle sintetica e cotone, le loro erezioni sfregarono come se fossero state nude ed esposte all’aria fredda della pista. Provò un’ondata di vergogna per il gemito alto e chiaro che si lasciò scappare, ma fu prontamente arginata quando, sorprendendolo, Otabek gli fece eco, mostrando un segno di cedimento per la prima, vera volta. 

Otabek ripetè il movimento, ancora e ancora, il fruscio dei loro vestiti perfettamente sincronizzato al respiro sempre più affannato di Yuri, che si sentiva vicino, vicinissimo ad esplodere, a sfaldarsi in migliaia di pezzi pronti a disperdersi sull’intera superficie di ghiaccio sotto i loro piedi.

Era solo questione di secondi, questione di altre due, tre frizioni… una… 

Ma a quel punto Otabek si immobilizzò, premendo forte la fronte contro la sua. Ansimava come se avesse appena eseguito una coreografia e il suo respiro era totalmente in sintonia con quello di Yuri. 

“Aspetta. Aspetta un attimo.”

La frustrazione che gli esplose nel corpo fu tale da strappargli un’imprecazione a mezza voce, che Otabek accolse con una piccola risata trattenuta, quasi affaticata. Cercò vanamente di spingersi contro di lui, ma le mani di Otabek si mossero veloci sui suoi fianchi, inchiodandolo contro il bordo pista. 

“Oh, andiamo,” si lamentò Yuri, stringendo una ciocca dei suoi capelli nel pugno tremulo. 

“Sei così impaziente,” rispose l’altro seriamente prima di spostare le mani sulla patta dei suoi pantaloni, aprirla e calarli quel tanto che bastava a rivelare la forma nera e aderente della sua biancheria e il rilievo che davvero  non riusciva a dissimulare, o quasi contenere. 

Quando Yuri vide Otabek umettarsi le labbra soprappensiero fu costretto a sopprimere un gemito e quando lo vide piegarsi lentamente sulle ginocchia, spostando una mano sul suo fianco e una sulla sua schiena, gettò la testa all’indietro e chiuse forte gli occhi, come aspettandosi un grande dolore. 

Ma quello che provò un secondo dopo non c’entrava nulla con il dolore. Era un’agonia, e sembrava quasi sul punto di ucciderlo, ma più le labbra di Otabek si modellavano su di lui attraverso la stoffa, più Yuri desiderava e  _ necessitava _ l’agonia. Alla cieca, mosse le mani fino a chiuderle sulle sue spalle, diviso tra la voglia di allontanarlo per prendere fiato e quella di tenerlo più vicino, di sentirlo veramente, senza l’intralcio del cotone. Prima di poter prendere una scelta, tuttavia, Otabek decise per entrambi e abbassò le mutande quel tanto che bastava a liberarne l’erezione. Lo guardò di sottinsù e c’era una qualche domanda, nei suoi occhi, alla quale Yuri rispose muovendo un po’ il bacino. Ad Otabek non servì altro. Senza distogliere lo sguardo, lo prese in bocca fino in fondo, in un unico, rapido affondo. 

“Cazzo!” sibilò Yuri e poi gli venne da ridere perché era un’imprecazione così perfetta, così calzante, così adatta alla situazione che forse anche Otabek ne colse lo scherzo involontario perché, quando si tirò lentamente indietro, sulle sue labbra c’era un mezzo sorriso vagamente divertito. 

Tornò su di lui senza esitazioni, ma della cautela della prima volta non era rimasto nulla. Yuri non poteva fare a meno di fissare ipnotizzato la testa di Otabek muoversi avanti e indietro, ad un ritmo che quasi eguagliava quello del suo respiro, con i capelli che erano scivolati sulla fronte e rimbalzavano ad ogni affondo. Di colpo, gli parvero fastidiosi. Allungò le dita per scostarli dalla fronte sudata, ma in quel modo vide perfettamente la propria erezione sparire nella bocca di Otabek, i suoi occhi ancora fissi nei propri e la sua mano che lavorava sull’erezione – in qualche momento, Otabek doveva aver abbassato i pantaloni e la biancheria, ma Yuri non avrebbe davvero saputo dire quando o come. Fu troppo, fu semplicemente troppo. Senza pensarci, si spinse più a fondo un paio di volte prima di riversarsi sulla sua lingua, tremando violentemente come se tutto quel fuoco che l’aveva strinato avesse ceduto il passo al freddo più intenso che avesse mai provato.

Quando finalmente il suo respiro si acquietò si rese conto di quello che era successo e di quello che aveva fatto.

Sentì il sangue scivolare via dalle guance, sostituito da un pallore quasi cadaverico.

“O–Otabek… Io…”

Otabek passò la lingua sulle labbra una sola volta; poi, con tutta la tranquillità del mondo, si rialzò e lasciò un bacio leggerissimo sulle labbra di Yuri. 

“Non c’è nulla di cui tu debba preoccuparti.”

Yuri provò una sensazione che credeva ormai relegata nel passato: timidezza. Si sentì timido mentre lo guardava e timido mentre gli sorrideva, ma soprattutto, si sentì timido quando incrociò gli schizzi di sperma sul ghiaccio, tutto quello che restava dell’orgasmo di Otabek che Yuri, troppo perso nel suo, non aveva veramente visto arrivare. 

Non si sentì in colpa, tuttavia; alla timidezza si intrecciò la ben più nota sensazione di trionfo e soddisfazione che accompagnava ogni vittoria, ogni primo posto. Non aveva vinto una medaglia, questa volta, ma quella macchia sul ghiaccio gli dava più appagamento di quanto ne avesse mai ricevuto in vita sua.

“Dovremmo…” propose Otabek, indicando velocemente i loro pantaloni calati. Guardando in basso, Yuri sentì di avere un immediato bisogno di una doccia. Tirò su i boxer e i pantaloni, uscendo quindi dalla pista per sfilarsi i pattini. Otabek era proprio dietro di lui e, in silenzio, puntarono entrambi agli spogliatoi. Yuri non aveva mai desiderato così tanto sentire il getto di acqua calda sulla pelle o la scia morbida del bagnoschiuma lungo la schiena e il torace. 

E poi si domandò cosa avrebbe provato se oltre all’acqua e alla schiuma, avrebbe sentito anche le mani di Otabek. Chiudendosi la porta alle spalle, strattonò rudemente Otabek per il dietro della maglia, spingendolo nel suo stesso cubicolo con una forza che non sapeva di avere; lesse la sorpresa, nei suoi occhi, ma non l’irritazione, o un imminente rifiuto. Al contrario, Otabek sospirò e finalmente si sfilò i pantaloni come Yuri aveva desiderato per tutta la sera. Un indumento alla volta, restarono nudi sotto il getto caldo della doccia, a scambiarsi baci lunghi e lenti, disinteressati, senza alcuna malizia, per molto, moltissimo tempo. 

La gara, che sarebbe iniziata tra meno di dodici ore, sembrava una cosa molto, molto lontana.

 

 


End file.
